


All You Need To Save Me

by ogawaryoko



Series: Like Sugar (Spell It Out) Chinese translation [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First argument, Living Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一次吵架。表白，松露巧克力，许许多多的爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need To Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [All You Need To Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321516) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



Chris

 

一星期。美妙，幸福，如梦似幻的一星期。就一星期而已。

随后他们的新生活就瓦解了，坍塌了。早该料到的，Chris心想。也许不知不觉间他的确早已预见其降临。

这一切都始于他翻阅信件的那刻。世界崩坏仅仅就在那一刻。一封启示录，一封特地用商业信封投寄的信，和一条Sebastian手机里的消息。Chris脚下的地面都碎裂了，反噬出来了，空气被抽干，成为真空。

Chris知道并非一切都完美无瑕。他知道Sebastian走进这场婚姻——不管对象是谁——不是心甘情愿。他被迫公开属性。婚姻不是他要的。

这七天，他看着Sebastian，每次两人一起整理仪表准备外出时他都会对项圈流露出恐惧与畏缩感。随着时间流逝，排斥逐渐淡化，但依然存在。Chris希望某一天Sebastian不再害怕，又希望Sebastian不要变；这两种感情混乱而痛苦，使他的心成为一个战场。Sebastian接受新身份，接受项圈，接受外出的作秀，只会让他们的日子过得更加顺利。摒弃戴上项圈时那些小小的死去活来的挣扎，不是最好的事吗。

但妥协的Sebastian就不是原来的Sebastian了。也许连那灿烂的、不依附任何人、独自璀璨的光芒也将会失去。

当然，那只是也许。Sebastian可能不介意外在的形式。

也可能——那令他很痛苦。Chris不知道是哪种。无法捉摸的感觉时常令他心碎，但要不去想，又万分不可能。他怎么能不想呢，明明每天早上都能看见那双冬日般清澈的眼，看着它们从睡梦中醒觉，眨了几下流露出渴睡的、惹人怜爱的神态；明明连Sebastian自己都对他说过：我想要你。我选择了你。

在千万人中，在所有的追求者中，Sebastian选择他。

所以没关系，这不完美也好，Sebastian无法立刻爱上他也好，没有什么能阻止Chris一边洗澡一边吹口哨。Sebastian喜欢Billy Idol，90年代的流行乐。经典老歌。Dean Martin和Sinatra。Chris就对着肥皂唱起“Fly me to the moon”，还老向着洗发水傻笑。

他尽量不要求两人外出太多次。这一周，他们下了两次馆子，看了一场电影。迪斯尼新出的温情片，黑暗的影院，轻松的环境。看的时候Sebastian伸过手来握住他的。于是Chris身体的每一个细胞都象情窦初开的小鬼一样，迷离地炸开了。

他很想带Sebastian外出购物——说不定他们一起挑的项圈更好，说不定Sebastian有自己喜欢的款式之类——但他不确定要怎样提出来。他开不了口。在他眼里Sebastian总是带着一副视死如归的表情戴好那根浅蓝色衬里的黑色皮圈。总之，不是款式问题。那一根就足够搭配Sebastian衣柜里百分之九十的储备了，不管是紧身皮外套，宝蓝色围巾，或者那件蓝白条纹的毛衣。

问题是这件物品的存在。它的内涵。与轻巧分量不相称的沉重。

他们暂时还住在Sebastian的公寓里——这个“暂时”已经持续有一周——因为这样最方便找房子。他们说定了，Chris位于Boston的公寓继续保留，轮换着住，反正供两套房也没问题。他们两人收入颇丰。Sebastian，实际上，赚得还比Chris多，重新整理账目时这一点就曝光出来了。Sebastian红着脸试图解释某一部分财产纯属意外——“以前没工作时我连很糟糕的电影配乐工作都接！”——然后Chris说：“等等，哪些糟糕电影？是指《Jacuzzi Time Travel》？那部我看了两遍好吗！”接着Sebastian就恨不得钻进会计师办公室的地板里，并且很明显，从精神上，他做到了这一点。

晚些时候回到家Chris就抱起他丢到床上，挑逗，玩弄，除非他承认心里其实很喜欢那些作品，否则就不让他射。那样玩了两个小时，Chris却发觉Sebastian存心用否定的答案来延长这场游戏。

而现在Chris就傻笑着陷在回忆里，从信件里抽出了那个。一个信封。寄信地址是一家医院。收件方是他的丈夫。那有点……怪，但本身也没什么大不了；Sebastian大概会定期体检，正好赶在结婚前，多做过一次，这也许只是张迟来的账单，要求进一步检查之类。

他可以拆看Sebastian的信。他不想那样，只是把信封放到一边。

他的丈夫应该正在穿衣服吧。他们有点想趁着头上的乌云将雨水倾洒下来前外出散步的。不会太远，就几条街，到Sebastian最喜欢的那家有着铁丝门、总是播放着音乐的咖啡屋去转转。Chris自己大概一辈子也不会发觉还有这么一个地方。如今Chris知道了Sebastian有多爱纽约。他想到那双快活的蓝眼睛，Sebastian开朗的样子，想得连傻笑都柔和起来了。Sebastian喜欢向他介绍他爱的纽约，Chris愿意学着了解。

他们看了一些公寓和别墅。其中有一间特别合意，他琢磨着可以去问价钱了——那处房产正巧在出售，可以归他们所有。好吧。地契上只有Chris一个人。这个念头令他不自在，令他难受。Sub不能拥有财产。Sub是不可信任的人群。

但他信任Sebastian。全心全意地信任。老实说，程度甚至高于对自己的那部分。Sebastian在这都市里，在音乐和自由的国度，在美国这个地方开创出事业。Sebastian比任何人都要知道栖身之地的重要性。

他们打算买的那套房子建于十九世纪，翻修得焕然一新，洋溢着某种迫切感，仿佛就等着能够敞开大门欢迎他们入住的时刻。窗户是向外推的，正好可以看见日出，两层楼各有一间卧房，方便Sebastian尽情地睡到很晚再晃去工作，Chris也可以不打搅到他，早起晨跑后埋头于楼下自己的画室。

当然他很可能跑步回来先上楼亲吻他的丈夫，给他送杯咖啡。这主意很不错。看房子的时候他的心思都放在想象里了，沉迷了好久。

Sebastian也一样，睁着很大的眼睛在他们未来的房子里转悠，手指无意识地抚摸厨柜，电灯开关，以及砖墙。Chris问他喜不喜欢，他笑了。Chris——反正Chris自己早就看中了——当即就决定，他愿意上天入地不顾一切地把这个地方抢到手，换取那样的笑。

Sebastian的手机随意地躺在餐桌上，随意地选择在这个梦般美好的回忆节点发出声响；《四季》飘荡在午后。Sherry, baby, won’t you come out tonight。

Chris先是忍不住笑，接着又自嘲地笑——他怎么变成这样，喜欢那种自己原本根本想都不会多想的高亢乐曲。但他又明知答案为何。因为Sebastian，沉思时会轻轻地哼着莫扎特和《小美人鱼》；因为Sebastian，嘴角的笑象有感染力似地。因为Chris肯跑出去买衬衫和牛仔裤，因为他要搬去他的sub家住了，因为他的衣服全在Boston这边什么都没有。

Sebastian的手机又响了一次。等会儿再回电吧，Chris心想，拿起手机朝屏幕望了一眼看看是有什么重要的事，要是很急他就得上去把他丈夫从衣柜里捞出来。

屏幕显示这通电话来自一家医院。

他眨眨眼。没错。一家医院。显然是打错电话了吧；他希望对方没有留错什么重要消息。

屏幕……显示……那是一家医院。

这是通讯录标签。不是一串陌生号码。如果不是Sebastian存进手机里它本该是一串号码。

屋外的天空从神秘的灰白色变得阴沉而不详，好像生怕他还想不通似地。

他甚至喊出一声“等等”。好像这样喊一喊，那手机和邪恶的信封还有整个该死的世界就会听他的话，不再搅作一团。当然那不可能。

Sebastian也没有从卧室跑出来，没有用一句俏皮话奇妙地抹消这场灾难，没有。

Chris深呼吸了一次。两次。他试图理智地思考。肯定有原因的。体检，之前他就这么想。进一步的检查。

只不过Sebastian最近那次是和Chris一样，婚前要求的体检和抽血检查——他们分别看过对方的报告。Sebastian很健康。没有需要一个信封来装载的信息量。

是他不知道的事。

是在他认知范围之外的事。

这就代表着，的确有事情瞒着他……

他不该看。他知道自己不该看。对Sebastian不公平。那怯怯的河流般的双眼才刚刚敢于睁开，就去侵犯他的隐私，滥用他们不对等的地位。这么做太可怕了，他觉得自己太可怕，甚至打不开电脑连上的银行账户，输不进密码。他瞪着自己的手指仿佛那属于其他人。

Sebastian在他们第一次和会计师见面和商量以后改过密码。他把密码告诉Chris了，表情丰富的嘴角还噙着笑。他们说好Chris有权知道。Chris可以知道。Chris很明白个中含义：法律程序规定的；无情的法律。

Chris觉得耳边心跳如擂鼓。一开始眼前的数字都毫无意义，然后他越往回翻越清醒。从建好账户开始他就没注意过任何细节。他被某家大录音室送来的支票惊呆了，他太佩服Sebastian，太为他着迷——太自以为是地认定Sebastian会告诉他一切重要的事宜。

自以为是。大错特错。

付过的账单。签字的支票。医疗支出。各种扫描，测试。

Sebastian一直将他那部分收入用于就医，用于检查身体。住院费，医疗费，药费。

上帝啊。

Chris坐在电脑跟前慢慢整个人变得麻木。窗外乌云聚集起来了，好像察觉到他的改变而窃窃私语。如果——如果Sebastian他——

他甚至不敢有什么确切的想法。不。不要，上帝。千万不要。

他那支离破碎的思绪中心从卧室跑出来，黑色的低腰牛仔裤，没穿上衣，表情有些三心二意。“你看到我的——”

“你还有什么事情没告诉我吗？”太沙哑，太突兀。他差点没听出自己喉咙里发出的声音。

 

Sebastian露出困惑的表情。“我的蓝色笔记本？带去星巴克的那个？”

Chris并不想现在就挑起这个话题。他毫无准备，不够理智。但他的心在尖叫，把话语都叫了出来。“你的账户。开销。”

Sebastian眨眼。“昨天我买的那个新的数码录音机？正好在打折，虽然我也不急用但……”

“不是录音机。那些我不管，你可以随便买。”Chris艰难地保持着声音平稳。他可以百分之九十九地肯定Sebastian在顾左右而言他。Sebastian还挺会转移话题的，但眼中的小心翼翼已经把他出卖了。“我指的是医院那些费用，嗯？”

Sebastian的脸一下子煞白。“Chris——”

“你以为我不会发现？藏得还不够好，Sebastian。你瞒着我干了什么？”

“我不能——”那双眼睛睁得很大。仿佛在恳求他停止这个话题。“和你没有关系，我发誓，Chris——sir——”

“但那是你的事情！而你，嗯？却不觉得我有权知道？如果你病了，如果你——如果你他妈死在医院了接到电话的人就是我！我不希望自己被蒙在鼓里最后一个才知情！”他在怒吼。他好像停不下来。这太能唤起当年的回忆，太象那天下午，一通可怕的电话，和一只搭在他肩上聊作安慰的手；简直就和看见他爱着的某个人成为尸体躺在棺材里似地。他偏偏不在场，偏偏无法阻止这一切。现在那张脸不是Matt了，变成了Sebastian，悲剧重演他无从挽回——

“我没有！”Sebastian朝他伸出一只手，接着似乎放弃了触碰他的念头，又缩了回去。“我没有，我不会的，保证，我没有生病——”

Chris已经站起来了，他甚至不记得自己何时离开椅子。“我要怎么相信你——相信你说的是真的？我根本不认识你，不了解你——婚礼前你的体检结果，是真实的吗——”这些话很残酷，太残酷了，他看见脱口而出的每一个字都象利刃一样攻击着对方，看见Sebastian被刺伤，瑟缩。

他根本没有想伤害他。他想说这是气头上的，不经考虑的话。但只要想到那段过去他就无法承受，无法承受，他感到冷，感到害怕，感到恶心，感到心都痛得裂开了。他的声音残忍得象在审问一般。“为什么你选择和我结婚？因为我不会多问，因为我相信你，因为你知道我想要得到你——”

“我的继父有阿尔茨海默病！”Sebastian也尖叫起来，随后立刻捂住自己的嘴巴仿佛想把这句话再吞回去。

太迟了。覆水难收。厨房的灯光无情，而狂热。

Chris犹如被狠狠揍了一拳，肺里的空气都被挤出来了。Sebastian正凝视着他，胸口剧烈起伏，手指还徒劳地按在过于诚实的嘴唇上。他的眼睛……

Chris真的想吐。他的眼睛。惊恐而不知所措。Sebastian的样子好像是Chris逼供出了他的话。

他忘记前面有餐桌，他伸出手，上前一步又被挡住了。

Sebastian却浑身发抖地后退。他撞到墙角了，一定很痛。Chris都能听到那碰撞声。

“抱歉。”他最终悄声开口，那只手仍然毫无意义地伸在前面，“我很抱歉，我……”

Sebastian摇头，细声说着什么，Chris也不知道那是哪种语言。他摇摇晃晃地迈开步子，走到起居室里，在沙发旁边跌坐下来把自己抱成一团。他没有流泪，但肩膀不停地哆嗦，他竖着膝盖把脸藏进环抱自己的手臂里。他不动了。

Chris呆呆地站着，心脏彻底变成一堆碎片。他不知道做什么，说什么。要怎样才够弥补刚才的过错。

他的胃被滚烫的羞耻感充斥。他明明了解Sebastian。Sebastian从没对他说谎。Sebastian为了服从他还会隐藏自己真正的欲望，他从没说过谎。

但他不能就这么放弃。他实在做不到。他无法看着Sebastian因为他而陷入痛苦，却什么都不做。

Sebastian还是不动。象是再也不会从这团悲伤中解放了。

Chris吞咽了一下，喉咙很痛，心也痛。那堆心的碎片痛极了。许久，他走进起居室，盘腿坐在地板上那个蜷缩的人旁边。他没有碰到他，但距离很近，只要哪一方伸出手就可以抓住另一个人。

他开口了。“我很抱歉。”

他说：“我完全没想到。不过那不能当借口。你没必要告诉我。我们才认识一星期，你的确没必要告诉我太多。我很抱歉。”

他还说：“我吓坏了。我很怕，一无所知的感觉，脑子里只想着我是不是要失去你，然后我——我爆发了。我失去过一个我爱——我在乎的人。无法想象再来一次我还能怎么撑过去。这也不能当借口。我还是很抱歉。”

Sebastian没有抬头，说：“知道吗，我忍了两年八个月，没有把这句话说出来，没有大声说出口过。直到今天。”

“我很……抱歉。”

“别道歉了。”

“我很——不知道还能说些什么。你希望我怎么做？”Chris以为自己的心已经碎掉了，他没想到碎片还能出现更多裂缝。“你——你想离婚吗？如果你想——实在无法原谅我——不是强迫你原谅，不是的，我——我没有意见。如果你想走我会放了你。”

“他给我买望远镜。”Sebastian说，“送给我做十三岁的生日礼物。那时我想当宇航员。疯狂的是，我根本不晓得宇航员是干嘛——罗马尼亚又没有什么太空计划——我只喜欢宇宙，喜欢科幻小说。他就给我买望远镜，买天文学的书，我们总是晚上爬去屋顶寻找火星。”

Chris吸了口气，在这番话的中途停顿里——他却还是找不到什么有信服力的话可以回应——但Sebastian继续说了下去。“他也完全不懂天文学。我后来才发觉这一点。他去看那些书。都是为了我。他曾经——现在也喜欢——诗歌，喜欢教学。他会为我的母亲写十四行诗。有一次他告诉我，他知道自己永远无法代替我的亲生父亲；那时我才十二岁，才刚刚到一个新国家，面对即将和我母亲结婚的男人，所以我想不出怎么回答他。至今我还会为当年的沉默而后悔。”

“你——”

“六个月以后我开始叫他爹地。罗马尼亚语里，是tat?，但我还不能完全地——总之他朝我笑了，他笑得好像收到生平最棒的礼物那样。现在，他总是忘记我的名字。当他想告诉别人他多为儿子骄傲时，总是忘记我的名字，我没有办法，我接受不了。不知道该怎么面对总有一天会失去他这个事实。刚才你问我想不想离婚？”

Chris仿佛掉到悬崖下去了，哽着喉咙说：“你想做什么都可以。拜托，请告诉我你的想法。”

“我不会离开你。”Sebastian还低着头，“我知道你是太害怕。不是故意的。”

“我伤害了你。”Chris小声说，“我——我的那些话，上帝，太抱歉了——”

“你说你不能再经历那样的事。失去一个你在乎的人。”说这句话的时候，Sebastian抬起头。他的眼睛很红，不过没有太多眼泪的样子，“你那么在乎吗？对我？”

“是的。我——”Chris放弃了。他实在想不出要说什么。他决定把一切交给Sebastian。“我在乎你。如果那是你想知道的。”

“我想。”Sebastian叹息，“我大概应该早点向你坦白……”

“没有必要！”

“不是医疗费的事。是我也在乎你。没想到会这样，但我真的，从你在结婚典礼上把我扶起来的那一刻起……就是了。因为你害怕就离开你？那多滑稽。”

“滑稽……”

“噢……对不起，Chris。”

“不，你尽管说，我都听你的。你叫我别担心，我会听的，真的。你——等等，你说你对我——感觉——”

“我也是。”Sebastian的一侧嘴角有点上扬，不是微笑，但显然带着笑意。“好了。瞧瞧我们两个……”

“我们两个。”Chris也试图一边心痛一边朝他笑。在Sebastian的注视下那好像不算太难。“所以我们……也许……没事了？还有——啊，等等，我有个想法，你等一下——”

他跳起来，跑到桌边，抓起画板和笔，再跑回来，非常不优雅地朝Sebastian旁边一坐。迷惑的海蓝色眼睛追随他的动作；Chris说着“马上就好”，一边匆忙写下几行字，标好日期，签名。“给你。”

Sebastian莫名地接过。他读完，抬头：“你——你不是认真的吧。”

“我确定这也有法律效力，”Chris郑重地说，“我们可以去公证，随便你想怎样都行，但这本身就有足够的法律效力了。”

“可……”Sebastian抚摸那几行字，指尖掠过钢笔在纸上留下的墨迹，象要寻找这承诺来自何方。“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“知道。”Chris潦草的笔迹写下的是一纸声明，宣布Sebastian对他自己的家庭事务拥有最终决定权，Chris放弃支配，干涉，管理的权力，不管他的sub要探访家人还是给予经济帮助，还是医疗相关的部分，都将由Sebastian自行判断。Chris还承诺如有必要将在经济或其他方面伸出援手。

也许他的措辞不太合适，字也写得很乱，但他那颗碎成一堆的心已经做出决定了。

Sebastian的食指划过Chris的签名，他一直没有挪开手指，仿佛只要碰到这张纸，上面的内容就会更真实。Chris的签名比结婚协议书上更凌乱潦草，但仍然看得出是他的亲笔。

“Chris……”那双蓝眼睛抬起来了，不敢置信地，接受着这个事实，“我不知道该说什么。”

“呃，好吧，”Chris说着在毛绒地毯上又往他靠了一丁点，“我也经常不知道该说什么，恭喜你也深有同感了。”

“可……你是真的明白自己写的东西吧……比如你要我回家，我都可以选择不服从，用这个作为法律凭据……我还可以将全部收入都交给父母……你没法阻止我。”Sebastian舔嘴唇。他有些发抖。他的眼睛还睁得大大地，光着上半身——他的确有不少匀称漂亮的肌肉，换做其他时候Chris会毫不羞惭地大看特看，但现在，连这些肌肉也反而徒增他一抹柔弱感。“不要勉强自己这么做。”

“幸好我完全不觉得勉强。”Chris又保证了一次，伸出胳膊。Sebastian靠过来，让Chris搂住他的肩膀。“我信任你。另外，嗨，说点好听的，我赚的钱就够养活我们两个了。反正那样才是传统风俗，不是吗？我来养着你？”

Sebastian几乎笑了出来，短促地呼出一口气。“只要你乐意。我也得道歉，我吓着你了。应该早点告诉你的。但我说不出口……”

“我明白。”Chris鼓起勇气把脸颊贴近那头蓬松的头毛里。发梢翘起来戳他的耳朵，仿佛很寂寞，很需要爱抚。“不管你什么时候想谈，我都在；就算你不想谈，我也在。就这样。”

“好多的第一次……”Sebastian看着纸页喃喃道，“我告诉的第一个人，是你……让我想跪下的第一个人……是说，主动想跪下。想要的。也是你。我怎么就没有想到呢；明明知道你——和他，Matt。我没有想过你的感受，没有想过换做我是你，看见那些医疗账单会是什么感受……”

“吓得要死。”Chris低声回答。“那么你第一次真正想要的人……”他把脸从Sebastian的头发里抬起来，手指来到他的下巴，请他——不是命令性地要求——抬起脸。“你没有想过别人？在那种俱乐部或者——你没有——从未——受过伤？”

“啊啊，不。不是那样的，不是。”这一回Sebastian的笑容落进Chris眼里了。“自愿之类的，我懂。我一直都是自愿的。但和你就不是那种身体上的关系……还是说，有生理的，也有……心理的。我觉得自己可以永远跪在你的脚边，不会受到任何伤害。你无需皮鞭或者口塞或者拘束性的道具，就能让我那样做。只要是你的话。”

Chris的心，被这些话又粘到了一起。他的心在胸腔里膨胀起来，膨胀得都无法容纳了。此刻的午后，凉爽，昏暗，厚云笼罩着隔离了外界，留下只属于他们的领域。Sebastian的皮肤贴在他手心里很热，沙发也兢兢业业地支持着他的后背。

于是Chris说：“如果我曾给你无法坦白心迹的印象，那么我先道歉。对至今为止的所有事。我也没有这样动过感情……不知道自己还有爱人的能力。我想成为你需要的人，想要——为了你，成为更好的人。”

“你说你从没有——”Sebastian一开口Chris就知道他想说什么，抢先说：“你不是他。我并不想让你成为他。”

“但——”

“的确我失去过某个人。我因此搞糟过许多事——现在你也知道了吧，我有多冲动。但我和他还是孩子，我们真的从没有——这样的感情。我形容不出来，没法定义。你和我之间的感情。我想要你。我——在乎你。我想听你在床上尖叫我的名字，想每天一醒来就可以吻你，想永远陪伴你。请让我陪伴在你身边好吗？请你继续这样地看着我，好吗？”

“这样地看着你……想吻你的时候吗？”Sebastian慢慢地问道，Chris就回答“可以”，而Sebastian吻他。

这是个温柔的吻，象蝴蝶翅膀的轻拍，带着迟疑的屏息的一刻。亲吻过后Sebastian开始哭了，哽咽地说：“不是因为——”

Chris点头。“我明白，我明白。过来。”他把Sebastian抱到大腿上抚摸他的背，让他的泪水尽情滑落。

 

Sebastian

他哭了许久，时间的流逝模糊而难以辨别衡量。他觉得鼻子发涨，一定是红肿的，丑兮兮的样子了；眼睛大概也差不多吧。但不知为何明明外表憔悴，内心却感觉无法言明的轻松。

Chris，是真实存在的。宽广的胸和有力的肩还有沉稳的手臂也是真实存在的。即使他崩溃Chris也没有离开。Chris选择抱紧他。

安全。他从未说出口的话，如今也一吐为快了。那张纸上的签名，意味着Chris不会，也不能，阻拦他提供继父和母亲任何生活帮助。Chris是这样回答他的：我并不想让你成为他。我在乎的是你。是你和我之间。

要立刻消化这些话很难。突然之间太多巨变。他没有地方可以扶持，可以抵挡这份震荡。

Chris给他自由。当然，是有限的自由——仅与Sebastian父母家相关的范畴——但这种模棱两可的措辞可以推伸到很多区域。这比他想象中的婚姻协议多出太多了，甚至还是主动给予的。就因为Chris想要这么做。因为Chris把他看作一个独立的人。因为Chris在乎他。

Chris也在哭，他装作很淡定，但时不时会抬起搂在Sebastian背后的手去擦眼睛。Chris大概以为自己做得很隐蔽，但Sebastian透过湿润的睫毛可以发现得到。

最后，眼泪变成了小声的哽噎，偶尔吞咽着哆嗦一两下。他感觉自己镇定下来了，就算没有完全恢复，也即将迎来彻底的平静。轻松。他又这么想着。宣泄。他听见了某种节奏，由雨滴演奏的竖琴曲。他没有太用力去听。乐声就在那里。

Chris异常温柔地亲吻他的头顶。“感觉好些了吗？”

“Da。Mul?umesc mult。谢谢你。”

“前面那串话也是谢谢你？”

“嗯……对，是的。非常感谢你。”他眨眼睛，感觉睫毛粘成一团。“我能……用水……洗一洗……”

“噢！”Chris说着，“好的，当然可以。”他扶着Sebastian摇晃地站起，手还不放开。“呃……”

“我很快回来。”Sebastian告诉他，也懒得再保留最后那些破破烂烂的自尊心了。Chris没有走。不觉得他讨厌或者恶心。这个想法让Sebastian能够站在他面前，满脸泪痕，又充满了爱意地，微笑。

“我可以给你弄杯咖啡。”Chris很主动地说。他的双眼兼具着刚才的惆怅迷离和此刻的轻松乐观。Sebastian突然就很想笑。

“好的，谢谢。Chris？”

“嗯？”

“我——”我爱你。不行。太早了。过一阵吧，也许，也许就能说出口。“我马上回来。保证。”

他去了浴室，往脸上和眼睛泼冷水。洗涤的感觉奇妙而惊人。象可以触碰的水晶，冰得让他惊喘起来；洗完脸他又忍不住笑，看见镜子里的倒影他就很想笑。一双红眼睛，不断往下淌的水，这就是现在的他。但又和以前有些不同，他无法描述这微小的改变。更加地自由了，也许可以这么说，可以这么形容。

他沉吟着，指尖碰到喉咙。外出时戴着项圈的位置。

门外传来几声不太自在的咳嗽，他走出去，看见Chris貌似哀怨地徘徊在厅里，一手拿着星巴克的速溶咖啡，一手拿着一个盒子。Sebastian扬眉，分别接到手里。“给我的礼物？”

“昨天买的……本来想昨晚就给你，不过，唔。”Chris没有脸红的太厉害。昨晚，是一个字面意义上，高潮迭起，狂欢纵情的夜晚。他们都还没忘呢。“不过忙着别的事情没有想起来。我觉得你会……我也不知道怎么说，会喜欢？”

Sebastian打开盒子。四块松露巧克力。四块造型优雅别致的松露巧克力。他后知后觉地认出外包装盒。只有极少数情况下，他才会允许自己奢侈地享用一盒的品牌。

“我确实喜欢巧克力……”

“我知道。”Chris将体重交替踩在左右脚上，还想说点什么，做点什么，又好像有些手足无措。

Sebastian随手取出最外面的一块。黑色，粉末中透着暗红，象一团即将熄灭的炭的余烬。

他把巧克力放到舌尖。整个世界都融化了，都变成丝滑的、苦中带甜的可可与香草气息。味觉，嗅觉与触觉，多重的感官，如入仙境。

他眨了几下眼睛，慢慢睁开。“麻椒？麻椒加巧克力？”

Chris耸了耸一侧肩膀，很紧张的样子。“你喜欢？”

“超喜欢。”他真的喜欢，这个口味以前没吃过。Chris特意的挑选。甜味中蕴藏一丝辛香。

Chris。想到这里他就忍不住要笑，要把笑容给他的dom看到。

“看来你的确喜欢。”Chris说着，望着他。

“不是说了嘛。非常喜欢。”他靠近一步，把巧克力盒子放在浴室的柜子上。他的感官敏锐地捕捉到一切：舌尖萦绕的辛辣感，空气抚过湿漉漉的皮肤带来的刺冷感，他的每一根肌肉的活动。还有Chris凝视他的目光。

“唔，”Chris还是很紧张，但同样显得格外可爱，“其他几颗……不是同一个口味……我记得有个是，什么，石榴……大概还有香槟……那些还可以吗？是不是你，呃，喜欢的？”

Sebastian啜着咖啡。Chris带来的咖啡。咖啡带着热意流过喉咙。热意蔓延，包裹住他的四肢百骸。“是的，先生。”是的，他喜欢这些口味，这些巧克力，咖啡。

他还有一样想要的。他想要Chris。以一种难以言表又全然纯粹的方式：他从未如此确定过，他已经敞开了心让Chris进驻了，身体也苏醒过来，轻盈，热切，鲜活，

“那就好。”Chris的口吻还带有“我们没事了吧？”的意思。Sebastian伸出手，抓住Chris不断握紧又松开的左手，两人手指交缠到一起。“没事了，是的。我能请求你一件事吗？”

“什么都可以！”

“吻我好吗？”

“啊啊，”Chris吸了口气，惊讶，夹杂着立刻上升的欲望。“你想——好的，当然可以，过来——”

这个吻和之前那个一样，温柔地开场。Chris似乎在努力克制。Sebastian稍微中断了这个吻，说着：“我又不会坏掉，Chris”，然后就着两人交缠的十指，把Chris的手放到自己脑袋上。

Chris也停下。他在两人氤氲的呼吸间凝视着Sebastian，嘴唇湿润；Sebastian点头。

Chris忽地笑起来了，手指伸进Sebastian的发间将他的脑袋往后拽。骤然压下的吻，刚好的火热和激烈。他用舌头碾压着Sebastian的嘴唇。胡茬磨蹭他的皮肤。牙齿也啃咬着。Sebastian听见自己在呻吟，却又被Chris侵犯入口腔，吞噬这样的声音。

Chris有力地握住他的左腕，拉他穿过客厅走进卧室。Sebastian，被刚才突如其来的情感爆发以及掠夺迷得晕晕乎乎，几乎站不直。他想跪下。他需要Chris的手扶持他，让他相信自己有这样的一席之地。他属于Chris，他必须感受到这一点——

气温接近冰点。没关系，Chris会让他暖和的。他相信他。

Chris解开他的牛仔裤，往下扯。Sebastian吓了一跳，被Chris的手搂着腰间安抚下来。Chris的另一只手搭在他的颈侧，手指没有用力，没有往下掐，存在感却那么地确凿。Sebastian听见自己发出的声音，柔软，哀求，不知廉耻。于是Chris试探性地收紧手指；Sebastian就开始颤栗，阴茎很直接地抽动着，更加硬挺。

“你喜欢这样。”Chris发现了。他的语调很温柔，搭在Sebastian腰间的手却与之相反，粗暴得快留下痕迹了。Chris大概不是有意的，Sebastian心想，Chris也一样沉醉，一样无法思考。Sebastian喜欢被Chris紧握的感觉。喜欢Chris在他的皮肤上留下欲望证据。

“你喜欢被我占有……”Chris说道，“你是属于我的，这个想法你很喜欢，对不？上帝，你真美。太他妈……我要吻你，从头舔到脚。把我衣服脱了。”

这是命令。命令象融化的金子一样烫过他的背脊。命令与服从。他是Chris的人，他想成为Chris的人。

他生涩地拉扯Chris贴身的长袖衬衫。Chris曾要求过一两次，不过脱着脱着他们就都失却了耐心直接把彼此衣服都胡乱剥下来了；过往的经验中不包括解除日常家居服这一项。但他努力想要做好，天生就灵巧的手指也让动作越来越娴熟；何况他的dom似乎不介意被他扯紧的衬衫和绕在脚边的牛仔裤。

这回进行得格外顺利。也许都被这一刻气氛感染了，这旖旎，脆弱，如肥皂泡般的一刻，折射出五彩斑斓的虹光。

咖啡和巧克力还在静静等待，它们沉默地留在浴室里，并不沮丧。总会等到有人回来寻找的那一刻的。咖啡可以再次加热，巧克力也不会在这么冷的天里融化。它们很安详，很满足。

一切都不会消失。象Chris。

Sebastian正跪在地上，他得脱掉Chris的长裤和内裤。长毛地毯象在支撑着他鼓励着他。Chris把手放在他的头发上，按了按。“很好。这样很好。你让我很高兴。”结果Sebastian的腰就在赞美中不由自主地抽动。他知道自己一定脸红了，简简单单一句称赞就让他心里翻江倒海，不晓得该觉得羞耻还是欣慰；或者光是取悦着Chris就足够撩拨起他强烈的欲望；或者，是害怕，为自己如此动情而恐慌。这些感觉混乱着寻求接纳之地。

Chris的指尖刮过他的眉毛。Sebastian迎合上去，亲吻他的dom的腰。然后在未知的冲动驱使下继续亲吻Chris大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，并逐渐下移。Chris的小腿肌肉矫健，毛茸茸的，而最终，他维持着低头的姿势，轻轻吻过Chris的脚背。重新跪坐起来的Sebastian几乎有些无法呼吸。

那样沉默了一秒还是两秒，他忍不住抬眼往Chris看。Chris纹丝不动，正愣愣地注视着他，表情象是被惊呆了。Chris的阴茎硬得不行，从深色的耻毛间露出来，翘在空气里。

他的嘴唇似乎动了动，象在念Sebastian的名字，可一点声音都没发出来。再度努力尝试后他成功了。“Sebastian……”

这样的呼唤就让Sebastian抬头，甚至扬起眉毛。“是，Chris？”

“上帝啊。”Chris说。

“我想要你。”Sebastian告诉他，要开口讲话有些困难，并且越来越费力了，但这些话必须告诉Chris。“想要这样，和你。”

Chris又愣愣地看了他几秒，说着“操，再好不过”，然后一把拉起Sebastian给了他无比激烈、仿佛要贯穿一般的吻。Sebastian差点就那样射了。感觉很好，实在太好，与他渴望的全然吻合。喧嚣的情感平复下来，在Chris将他放平到床上时归为沉静无波。

Chris的双手带着绝对的权威性。声音也亦如是，命令Sebastian将手放到头顶，不许动，张开腿。Sebastian就服从他。象水面下的彩色玻璃，Chris眼睛的颜色，神圣的平静。Sebastian犹如要献祭出自己。他的确想释放——他的阴茎也沉甸甸地硬着，即将要高潮了——不过自身的释放比不过服从带来的颤栗快感。如果Chris允许，他就高潮；如果Chris不允许，他也会听话。他会乖乖地。听Chris的话。

Chris在摸索润滑剂，间或很小声地爆一两句粗口。“该死的这么滑——拜托，Chris，你得动作快点——Sebastian？还醒着吗？”有手指轻弹他的脸颊。关心他的情况。“颜色？”

“绿色。”Sebastian说。“翡翠色，橄榄石色，玉色。”他周围的世界在发光，带着酒的香甜环绕着他。Chris火一样炽热的视线在他的小腹和下身燃起火星。他的阴茎贴着身体；只要被Chris碰到就会射，不过Chris不碰，他也不说。就这样感觉也很好。

“你的词汇量可真丰富，”Chris嘀咕着一边吻上来，口对口的情色的吻，舔湿他的唇瓣并加以啃咬。“手放那儿别动。不会太久。看看你，真听话，我的小sub……已经准备好要接受我了吗……你随时都等待着，是不是？我可以在任何时间任何地方对你做任何事，你甚至欢迎我直接走进工作间把你按在书桌上……”

“是的。”Sebastian呻吟道，与其说在回答，不如说只是一句呜咽。“是的，Chris，v? rog，求你……”Chris不太可能，几乎不可能会那样做——他们都知道打扰艺术家工作意味着什么——但这个想法，上帝，这个想法实在太棒，他会求Chris狠操他，把草稿纸和五线谱都甩到地上。

“你会的，嗯？”Chris的手指正百般挑逗他的乳尖。揉捏，拧转，拨弄。恰到好处的痛感让每一滴愉悦溶进更美妙的海里。“你会很听话，一整天都准备好，等着我，是吗？如果我让你塞着肛塞，戴好项圈去和制作人见面，你也愿意，是吗？你最喜欢按照我的心意那样把自己塞得满满地到处走，嗯？”

“天啊——”美妙的愉悦变成强烈的绝顶感。象被压碎的棱镜。他在Chris手下，在那属于画家的双手下，无法呼吸。其中一只手将他的身体摸了个遍却不肯碰到他的勃起。他忍得啜泣。

“那是表示肯定？”Chris又……对他的乳头……那样做了。很痛。他想蜷缩起来捂住那处饱受蹂躏的肉体大哭，同时又希望这折磨永远不要停止。是了，Chris叫他别动。他重新意识到这点，在无法满足的渴求和可怕的欲望中颤抖。

Chris停下动作亲吻那个可怜的乳头，舌尖温柔地舔了几下。Sebastian再度迷失，更深地沉沦了一步，理智完全让步于这无与伦比的感受。他是Chris的。Chris让他高潮，他就高潮。Chris让他感受多少东西，他就感受多少东西。那么理所应当的感觉深深地刻进他的骨头里，永远也无法摆脱了。今天之后，永远。

“我打算给你戴乳夹。”Chris仿佛在思考，“加上珠宝，你会很美……而且你也说了喜欢痛一点……不过现在我们不用道具。今天不用，今天只有你和我。颜色。”

Sebastian得使劲从一片混沌的脑海中拔出这个词。“……verde。啊啊……绿色。”

“好——吧。”Chris说，“我们有空要聊聊你是不是容易在被我操的时候忘记英语，当然，我是不介意的。可以当作是变相的称赞。Verde，明白，我记住了。现在我可以操你吗——不，等等，这不是个问句。我要操你了，因为你是我的，你说过可以，我的sub。”

即使这并非问句Sebastian也点头作答。Chris笑了——也可说是惊叹一声——把手滑进他张开的腿间。他的手很有力，但充分地润滑过；Sebastian本能地想到那瓶润滑剂。木莓的香味。紫红色，带着夏天的感觉，随着他的呼吸，浸润。

Chris的手指快速但不失温和地扩张他；找到他体内的某个点反复戳刺，令Sebastian仿佛悬空起来忘记呼吸。不过他没有射，阴茎贴在下腹抖动，涂抹出一片湿黏的痕迹。

Chris的声音和他的动作一样急促。“好了吧——拜托，告诉我你已经好了，因为我也实在——”

“求你——”

他还没来得及彻底地扩张好，有那么一秒能清晰地感受到说不上是痛苦但近似于尖锐的刺感。但Chris用了好多润滑剂，Sebastian的身体也在经过蜜月般使用频繁的一周后，早已习惯容纳那根粗长的物体。肌肉颤抖着，放松了。他的后穴被Chris的阴茎填塞。Chris稳稳地、无情地推进，Sebastian只有喘息，呜咽，啜泣着想要更多。Chris的手来到他的后脑将他抱紧，在Sebastian挺起身体贴住他时完全深入到底。

他们那样抱了一下子，呼吸困难，额头相抵。接着Chris亲吻他的脸颊，鼻尖。Sebastian露出笑容慢慢地摇晃了一下腰，享受Chris在体内抽动和自己的欲望夹在两人身体之间磨蹭的感觉。Chris轻声呼唤着他的名字开始进出。

他越来越快，越来越用力。每一次深入都撞击着那一点让Sebastian眼冒金星。Chris的手摸索到他的头顶，乖乖地放在原处的双手，扣着他的手腕，按紧。

Sebastian觉得自己大概叫的太响了，嘴唇被Chris的吻堵住，思考的能力也一并夺去。床板在他们身下快活地摇晃。

Chris稍微抬起上半身，另一只手来到Sebastian的咽喉，与之前那个姿势类似：不重，不至于无法呼吸，但同样是宽大的手掌和有力的手指。

Sebastian与他的丈夫四目相对，点头，无言的信任，无尽的快感颤栗。

Chris低吼着仿佛被这个念头催促似地加快速度挺腰。Sebastian迎合他，沉醉在纵情的欢愉里；Chris因之呼吸一窒，手指突然地用力，弯曲，让Sebastian的吸气蓦地困难起来。

Chris就持续那样操他，把Sebastian操得崩溃，感官既过于敏锐又宛如相距甚远，沉在不断涌入的快感的海里。Chris压着他，汗水滴落，每一次抽插都点起一簇火花。Sebastian沙哑地喘息，肺部过滤着空气。真实。这一切，都是真实的。他从未这样真切地活过，从未感受这样强烈的光芒。

Chris几乎全部抽出来，然后再推进，低头，在他耳边吐出灼烫的低语：“射出来。”

听到这句话，这句命令，同时被Chris硬挺的器官戳刺着那一点，再加上喉咙上的那只手——Sebastian射了。前所未有的强烈高潮淹没了他。象是无声的雷鸣。象是狂野的流星。

但Chris还不放。Sebastian瘫软下来在高潮中颤抖，Chris却再度抽插。Sebastian觉得自己受不了了，无法承受，太多，太多，既痛苦又美妙，他哭喊着身体紧紧绞住那根东西——

Chris一边喊他的名字一边射精，将温热的精液灌进他的小穴，然后沉沉地压了下来，脸埋在Sebastian的头发里。

许久，他的dom才回过神，加上一句“我的”。Sebastian还在哭——沉浸在快乐中的哭泣，他象被清空，打碎，又重生了似地——说不出话来。他的沉默让Chris立刻直起身体，目光很焦虑，而这又让Sebastian不由自主地惊呼——因为Chris软掉的阴茎还插在他体内。

“我的上帝——”Chris慌忙撑住自己的体重，手肘支在床上，“好了，好了，别动，有多痛——操，我弄痛你了——我把你弄得很痛吗——”

Sebastian试图找回语言功能，一时只能吞咽着，半晌才重新努力成功。“没有。绿色——Chris。我没事。”

“你——”

“有点突然。你刚才动的时候。不过我很好，真的。”他伸出手，十分惬意地，恬适地搭在Chris的肩上，“刚才可真……激烈。我喜欢。”

“你喜欢？”Chris侧身躺下把Sebastian搂过来，胳膊环着他，“即使是我——”手指点点他的咽喉。“那样？”

“都喜欢。”他把手放在Chris的手上，“我那时在想……不，那时我根本没法思考……我在想……你知道，我不太喜欢戴项圈。”

“我知道。”Chris开始把玩他的头发了，双眼还注视着他，“我不介意。你知道的。”

“是的，但……我喜欢你把手放在那里。我们可以再试一次。可以试试看……那个……同时戴着你的项圈。”

“啊，”Chris发出这样一个音节，然后是一长串代表着惊慌无措的单词。“好，操，很好，可以——只要你愿意。只要你真的愿意。”

“我愿意试一试。”他把脑袋也靠到Chris肩上去了，Chris还在抚摸他的头发，于是他继续说：“我在想……还有件事……你不答应也没问题。”

“不太可能拒绝你。什么事？”

“想去看望我的父母。我的意思是，和你一起。我想和你一起去看看我的父母。”他希望Chris能明白，尽管可能性微乎其微也仍然希望他能明白，要说出这句话需要多大的勇气。Chris和他的母亲当然会过面，在商议结婚事宜的时候，而且婚礼那天他们也同处一室过。只是这比那些都要更深一步。他在要求更多的东西。他相信Chris会明白所以他鼓起勇气要求这么多。

Chris吞咽着，用力地吞咽了一下，两下。他好像一下子找不到合适的回答，眼睛里有点晶莹的光。“我——答应。我也，也想去，好吧，我——真的觉得太荣幸了。你肯让我去？”

“我们一起。”Sebastian用脚趾顶Chris的脚踝。Chris立刻明白他的意思，抬腿压在他的身上，重重地压着。Sebastian轻轻地吻他的下颌；Chris先是笑，然后收紧手臂。“我们一起，这可是你说的。”

“是的，你和我。”Sebastian说。然后Chris一边亲他的额头一边说着：“教我，罗马尼亚语的‘绿色’该怎么说。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
